


Find Another Way

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Druffalo, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: When a druffalo's lost and alone, only the Inquisitor can be trusted to find a way to bring her home.





	Find Another Way

“What do you mean?  You’re the Inquisitor.  You don’t just  _ find _ another way, you  _ make _ another way!”

“I’m not all-powerful,” Theo said in an even voice. “The rift is in a tricky spot.  We need to plan a strategy to close it before we can help.”

“She’s lost and scared, Inquisitor.”

“I’m sure, but we have to take our time.” Theo smiled reassuringly before heading back to camp.

“Boss…” Bull began.

“Yes, Bull, we’re going after that druffalo, and damn it if we’re not going to smile the entire time.”

“Damn,” Bull muttered.

“Told you so,” Dorian said.  “Pay up.”


End file.
